Sealeen
'Sealeen'http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=881 is a Human in Twokinds. She, along with her associates Landen and Sarah, make up their group of mercenaries in disguise. They often try to claim bounties, such as on wolves, by pretending to be part of higher authorities. Biography Chapter 18 Sealeen is first seen as part of Sarah's entourage, along with Landen, confronting Keith's group about seeing a wolf with theme earlier, and since they are in human territory demand they hand her over. Sealeen says that they are Templars and that the Basitins would be wise to comply, however after Madelyn steals their things while they are talking she suspects three of them are a bunch of fakes. Madelyn confronts them that the gear they have isn't like the rest of the equipment the guards in town have and calls them out, it turns out that Sealeen and her associates group are actually just mercenaries trying to claim a bounty on freed wolves in the area. After finding this out Keith remarks that they are all a bunch of frauds, calling Sarah a "fake dragon" sends her into a rage and a fight breaks out between the two groups. Sealeen attacks Lynn by throwing some sort of a love potion to him however she finds out it actully has no effect due to his unique gender situation. Sealeen attempts to convince Lynn to take her to Natani while she thought that he was under her potions effects but after Lynn admits that even though it has had no effect on him he still appreciates the kind things she said the two stop their fight and begin to have a conversation while the other four continue to fight. Sealeen admits that Lynn's ears actually are kind of "cute" while blushing. Chapter 19 Later on after Sarah was taken away by Edinmire's guards Sealeen and Landen followed Trace and Keith's groups to the Legacy estate and scout it out over night. Madelyn offered to heir them themselves to stop the fight earlier and to leave Natani alone, however the they never got around to actully paying them. The two mercenaries discuss whether it really was Trace Legacy they saw, believing he was dead, and who's side they would be on if Trace chose to confront the new Grand Templar. She also mentions it's a shame they didn't have the chance to talk about their payment becuase one of the Basitin "was kinda cute", most likely referring to Lynn Personality Sealeen seems relatively kind and friendly however it is clear that to some degree she acts like this as part of her job, to convince and trick people into helping her group claim bounties for themselves. Despite her pretending a lot of the time she does seem to be genuinely quite polite and calm. She is willing to stick up for her friend Sarah when she gets into a fight with Keith suggesting she is quite loyal as well. As part of her combat tactics to subdue her enimes by making them feel bad for her and act innocent she is taken aback and blushes when despite the spell not working he still thanks her for her kind words. Although she says that Basitins aren't really her type, or her species for that matter, she implies that she thinks Lynn is actually pretty cute on multiple occasions. Abilities and Powers Magic (Potentially) Sealeen originally poses as a Templar, which would imply she has magical potential, however she is never shown using any forms of magic so this may not be true at all. Potions Sealeen uses diffrent potions to manipulate her enimes in combat, she attempts to use what seems to be some sort of love potion in the form of a gas on Lynn, however this proves ineffective as she originally believed him to be just a standard male Basitin. Either way she seems to have knowledge of potions and is able to use said knowledge to her advantage. Relationships Sarah TBA Landen TBA Gallery Sealeen shocked.png Trivia TBA References Category:Female Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans